


Draco's Birthday List

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco makes a list of all the things he wants for this birthday. Somehow they all have to do with Potter, except for one <del>and maybe that, too</del>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Birthday List

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun written for Draco's birthday!

Draco's Birthday List:

1\. To kill bloody Harry Potter.

2\. Okay, to have him killed, because I'd really rather not get my hands dirty and because I can't do magic outside of school.

3\. Maybe I'll just have Goyle rough him up a bit. After all, if he's dead, I'll have one less person to take the piss out of at school in the Fall.

4\. Maybe I'll be the one to rough him up. Goyle's such an imbecile; he'd probably kill him by mistake. Yes, it ought to be me. I'll rough Potter up.

5\. I don't want to fuck up my manicure, so I won't punch him. I'll just...shove him a lot. I'll shove him against a wall and pin him there with my arm across his stupid throat.

6\. Pinning Potter. That's what I most want. I want him squirming to get away. I want him squirming. Squirming against me, unable to get away. Moving and breathing and pleading for me to let him go.

7\. I want to humiliate Potter. Yes, this is good. I want him pleading with me and squirming, and...and I want him to... I want him to get hard. That would be so awful for him! Yes, he should get hard against my thigh, and I'll laugh at him.

8\. Potter's erection. I want Potter to get really, really hard and beg me to do something about it. I want my arm at his throat and his body pinned, and I want to feel that fat cock all hard against my belly, and I want Potter to beg for me to touch it.

9\. I want to touch it. There would be nothing more humiliating for Potter than for me, his bitter enemy, to shove my hand down his trousers and wank him off. I'll be too rough, and he'll beg me to slow down, then he'll beg me for more. Yes, making Potter beg for my hand on his cock. That's what I want.

10\. Potter's orgasm. Yes, I want him to come in my hand. Because of me! I want him to come in my fist, crying and blushing and crying some more and saying my name.

11\. I want Potter to say my name. I want him to say, "Draco. Draco, please." And I want to smell his arousal on the air while he whispers my name. While he comes. While my lips are close enough to his that I can feel his breath. I want him to whisper my name.

12\. I want Potter. For my birthday. I want him. I want him to kiss me, to touch me, to...

Fuck.

13\. Cake. I want a bloody cake.

The end.


End file.
